izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Gwen Dylan
Gwen Dylan (nee Gwendolyn Price) is the female zombie heroine in the IZombie comics. At least once every thirty days, she must feast on human brains, or else she will lose her humanity and become rabid. As a side effect, she gets flashes of their memories and whispers from the deceased to go about fixing their unfinished business. Biography Gwen rose from her grave with only scattered memories of her past. Befriending a local ghost named Ellie, Gwen set up a pad in one of the crypts, and took a job as a gravedigger so she could have access to the brains she needed to stave off mindlessness. They befriended a local were-terrier named Spot, and together, they clear up the unfinished business of the people whose brains Gwen consumes. They hang out at Dixie’s Firehouse malt shop, and Gwen tried to produce a picture good enough that Dixie’d be willing to hang it on the walls with those of other artists. Personality Easy-going and slightly distracted at times, Gwen tries to live as normal a life as she can. While anxious to retain what memories she still has, Gwen won’t kill to survive. She doesn’t like anyone seeing her eat brains, and hates the taste. While she believes her condition compels her to help the souls of the people whose brains she consume find rest, it’s actually only Gwen who feels this compulsion, her empathy forcing her to act. She has little interest in making contact with anyone from her past, afraid of them seeing what she’s become, and has only partial memories of her life, anyway. Physical Appearance Exceptionally pale, Gwen’s body is well-preserved enough that she can pass for a goth chick with odd makeup. Powers and Abilities As a zombie (actually a revenant), Gwen is stronger than she appears, and highly resistant to pain, though she doesn’t heal from any wounds inflicted upon her. To avoid her mind slipping away, Gwen must consume brain matter at least once a month. This process also forces her to experience the mind of the deceased for a while, and she feels compelled to deal with any unfinished business they had. Relationships Although Spot forms a serious crush on Gwen at the start of the series, Gwen does not reciprocate his feelings. Eventually, Gwen meets a monster hunter named Horatio, and they hit it off instantly and begin dating. When Gwen learns of his career, she hides her identity as a zombie, afraid that he might choose his duty over her. Appearances Gallery GwenFlashback1.jpeg|A Flashback. Trivia *In the comics, Gwen works as a gravedigger in Eugene, Oregon in order to be close to a ready food supply. In the TV adaptation, she is a med student-turned-zombie who takes a job in the coroner’s office to gain access to brains. *Gwen attended Oregon State University to obtain a BSA before she became a zombie. *In the CW adaptation, Gwen's name was changed to Olivia Moore. Olivia has used the name "Gwen Dylan" as an alias in He Blinded Me With Science. Category:Zombies Category:Comics Characters Category:Heroes Category:IZombie Category:Female Characters Category:Female Comics Characters Category:Appears in iZombie Comics